


Party Chaos

by DawnsEternalLight



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Food Fight, Gen, Party, crazyness, damian takes revenge, duke's just trying to survive his crazy new family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke just wants to survive this Wayne party, but the older Batboys are making it really hard, especially when they upset an already stressed out Damian. Cue chaos and pray Duke can make it out still sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Chaos

Duke tugged at his bowtie as he shifted from one foot to the other surveying the overly dressed men and women filling the room, everything about this event felt so fake. It was the same feeling he’d left the last Wayne hosted party with, and honestly he did know if he’d ever get use to these events.

“This your first big party?” Jason slid up beside him.

Duke still wasn’t sure how to feel about Jason. He’d asked Damian about him, but the kid hadn’t been much help. ‘Todd? He’s not a complete waste of space, and he’s a good cook.’ How either of those attributes were supposed to help Duke know how to act around him he wasn’t sure, at least he’d learned not to ask Damian for advice on his family.

“Second.”

Jason nodded, “They get easier, you just have to learn how to have fun.”

Duke cracked a smile, “The only thing fun about these things is getting to leave.”

“Or making fun of how everyone’s dressed,” Jason added.

“Or watching Damian have to be civil to a group of ladies pinching his cheeks,” Duke pointed into the crowd at a scene of just that happening. Damian looked furious, but he dutifully stood still and allowed the women around him to coo and, there it was, pinch his cheek.

Jason saw it and chuckled, “Now _that_ is the best part of these things.”

“What’s the best part of what?” Dick appeared out of nowhere. Duke was happy to see that the oldest Robin had dropped his face warping technology. Damian had mentioned something about him being done with the super spy thing, but Duke hadn’t really believed it until he’d seen it.

“The Bat Brat dealing with Bruce’s society ladies,” Jason answered with a wave towards Damian.

Dick frowned, “That was always the thing I hated most when I had to be here as a kid. Now it’s all the society ladies wanting to date me that I can’t stand.”

“I’m sure Damian’s really looking forward to that change.”

Jason clapped Duke on the back, “Sarcasm too, careful or you’ll become my favorite vigilante.”

“I thought I was your favorite,” Tim said stepping into view up beside Jason. Duke had to get Bruce to teach him how to just show up like that. It was scary, and apparently great at parties.

“Sorry, that honor goes to Arsenal, he’d kill me if I said anyone else.”

“He set a flamethrower on you while you were in the shower,” Tim pointed out.

“I rescind my initial statement; you Timmy are my favorite.”

Duke glanced back over at Damian, the kid seemed to be having a little trouble getting away from the ladies. Duke wondered if they knew how uncomfortable they made people, or did they just do it on purpose? Either way Damian was looking more and more like he wanted to throw them out a window.

“Hey guys, I think someone had better rescue Damian.”

Dick stepped forward but Jason tugged him back, “Leave him, we all had to do our time. It’s just Damian’s turn.”

Tim frowned, “I don’t know Jay, Damian looks about ready to explode.”

“Let him, it’ll make this whole night worth it.”

“That’s the last thing Bruce would want,” Dick went to pull away from Jason.

At that moment Damian caught sight of them watching. His eyes narrowed before he turned to the ladies. Duke couldn’t hear what he said but all four took a step back allowing Damian room to disappear into the crowd.

“That’s not good,” Jason whistled.

Duke looked between the three men and hazarded the question, “What’s not good?”

“The Demon Spawn noticed us watching. Noticed us doing nothing,” Tim said, “We have a hundred percent chance of him taking his revenge some time tonight. I say we stay together; it’ll be harder to hit us if we’re in a group.”

“Or,” Duke rolled his eyes, “We could just apologize. Explain it was Jason’s fault.”

“It was not my fault.”

“Actually, it was,” Dick said, “I tried to go after him, you stopped me.”

“Whose fault it was doesn’t matter. We got caught, and now unless we do something we’re going to pay for it,” Tim said.

“Whatever, I’m going to try to find him,” Duke said but Tim caught his arm.

“No, if we go down, we go down together.”

“Tim, I’m trying to prevent-” he didn’t get to finish his sentence as something, or perhaps someone, swept Tim’s legs out from underneath him, sending him reeling towards the refreshment table close by. He was still holding onto Duke and the momentum of Tim’s fall dragged Duke along with him.

They hit the end of the table with enough force to catapult one end down with them, and the other up, sending its contents flying into the air. Cakes, finger sandwiches, tiny skewered hors d'oeuvres, and pudding rained down on the guests.

Cries of surprise and outrage filled the area, women yelling about their dresses while men scrambled to get away from the raining food, instead slipping on cakes and adding to the madness by falling, and taking down others with them.

Dick and Jason helped pull Duke and Tim out of the avalanche of food that had slid down onto them in the crash and turned to look at the madness surrounding them. Someone yelled “Food fight!” and all at once food began to fly through the air.

“Damian didn’t- he wouldn’t-” Dick stammered as he watched grown men and women begin to scoop up food, or pull it off their suits and throw it. It was like being back in high school on a particularly rainy, boring day when the only relief came in the form of students breaking out in food related rebellion.

“I didn’t,” Duke jumped as Damian himself appeared beside them, “I might have tripped Tim, but I didn’t call the food fight,” he frowned, and his nose crinkled, “I’ve only ever seen this happen in a movie, and that was between children not adults.”

Duke was curious to know which single movie it was that Damian was referring to but he left it for later, there was more to worry about than Damian’s movie choices.

“Father will not be pleased.”

“I hate to break it to you, but your dad was going to be mad about you for sending me and Tim into the food table anyway,” Duke said.

Damian shrugged, “That was a contained event, besides I only meant to get Drake.”

Duke took that as the best apology he’d get from Damian, “So what are we going to do?”

“You are going to do nothing,” Duke knew it was Bruce before he turned around. The man had what looked like vanilla pudding splashed on one shoulder and cake in his hair.

“Father, I can explain,” Damian started.

“No, I can explain, this was my fault,” Jason stepped in.

“It wasn’t just his fault, it was all of ours,” Dick said.

Tim shot him a glare then sighed, “We all go down together.”

Bruce smiled at this, “Yes, you do,” that was the moment Duke noticed the giant piece of cake Bruce was carrying. Faster than he thought was possible Bruce managed to get cake in everyone’s faces.

His family blinked at him and Duke grinned, maybe he could get used to these kinds of parties, after all he just had to remember to have fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I wrote something with Duke in it. If I butchered his character please tell me, I've only read him in Robin War and Batman (the Rebirth issues) but I really like his relationship with Dami and I like him with the rest of the fam so it's important to me that I get him right. Thanks guys!


End file.
